


游乐场

by Lolarun



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolarun/pseuds/Lolarun
Summary: 他们在摩天轮的最高处做爱。然后去坐了过山车。
Relationships: Male V/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	游乐场

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：R18/PWP/与前一篇无关/与主线无关/斜杠前后有意义/勿带脑子看！

*

V是在太平洲的海景区找到这座废弃游乐场的。

他当时原本是要去那片区域帮NCPD固定一起犯罪现场，但那伙街头混混实在不堪一击，他只挥舞了几下螳螂刀就把他们全撂倒了，简直毫无挑战性。

百无聊赖的雇佣兵开始四处游荡，而后他在海边发现了有趣的玩意。

“过山车，摩天轮……呼，我爱游乐场！”年轻的雇佣兵满意地四处张望了一阵，轻松地吹了声口哨，开始扫描这里的电源，“也许修好还能用。”

寄住在V脑子里的主唱先生趁他修电箱的时候出现在了他身后，抱着双臂哂笑似的道：“你还想坐这玩意儿？”

V很快搞定了电箱，闲置的娱乐设施重新通电，引擎启动发出嗡嗡的声响。他回头看了一眼Johnny，也笑道：“不可以吗？难道你害怕？”

他故意挤眉弄眼，发出夸张的感叹：“大名鼎鼎的Johnny Silverhand原来害怕坐过山车……”

“怎么可能。”Johnny迅速打断了他，抬了抬下巴，哼笑一声：“都是小孩子的玩意，但既然你想，我就陪你好了。”

V挑了挑眉：“我应该说，谢谢？”

Johnny颔首自然地接受了他的感谢，他们走到摩天轮边，V打开控制室的开关，沉寂的机械缓慢地动了起来，老旧的齿轮转动，摩擦得咯吱作响，但运行还算平稳。

雇佣兵利落地跳上滑进平台处的轿厢，回头冲他的主唱先生露出一个灿烂的笑脸：“嘿，来吧！”

下一秒钟，Johnny便出现在了他身侧。

年久失修的摩天轮轿厢里弥漫着一股灰尘的味道，不过V并不在乎这个。

已经不算狭窄的空间内塞下两个长手长脚的大男人，顿时就变得逼仄起来，V与对面年长的男人对上了视线，又意味不明地笑了一下。

他喜欢游乐场，这是纯粹为快乐而生的地方，比那些包装精致的超梦片纯粹得多，可惜现在已经几乎没有人还来这种地方寻求落后于时代的快乐了。

除了他们。

随着摩天轮的旋转，轿厢缓缓上升，视野逐渐变得开阔起来。

V扭头看向窗外，白天的夜之城与晚上比起来显得萧条许多，这里也远离了繁华的地界，转头就能看到海，安静得能听到风声。

他在看着窗外的同时，Johnny也在看着他。

也许这就是游乐场的魔力，他们都短暂地放空了一阵思维，什么都没有想，只是看着当下。

可惜好景不长，就在转到最高处时，摩天轮却不给面子地卡壳了，轿厢晃荡了两下便停滞在顶端，一动也不动。

V与Johnny面面相觑片刻，忽而哧的一声笑了出来。

“看来我还应该再检修一遍。”V无奈地耸了耸肩。

Johnny笑他的失策，笑着笑着，忽然想到了什么，揶揄道：“听说在摩天轮的最高点接吻，两个人就能永远在一起，你是故意的吗？”

这是什么古老的传说？五十年前的童话故事？V在心里腹诽。

Johnny当然不会错过对方的念头，实际上这是他曾经的某任女友告诉他的故事，还有前半段，说的是一起坐摩天轮的恋人终将分离，除非他们在最高处接吻。

一个骗来亲吻的调情小把戏罢了，Johnny只是心血来潮地开个玩笑，然而下一刻，V的脸孔便忽然在他面前放大，手捧着他的后脑勺，双唇贴过来，对准他的嘴唇吻了下去。

如果有人能看得见这里发生的一切，大概会觉得V是疯了，居然一个人在抱着空气接吻。

可是V却实实在在地抱住了Johnny，只有V能够看见他、感觉到他，他对于他来说根本和真人没有两样。

皮肤是热的，有呼吸、有心跳，硬硬的胡茬还有些扎脸，但嘴唇却是软的。

V撬开对方的牙关，灵活的舌头钻进Johnny温热的口腔，他甚至能感觉到里面湿润的唾液的触感，还有两条舌叶交缠时吮吸的力度，真的不能再真了。

但他们都清楚，Johnny Silverhand已经死了五十年，现在的Johnny不过是一团数据，寄生在V脑子里的数据灵魂。

这种矛盾的认知令V更加抱紧了对方，他也不知道自己这是怎么了，在Johnny想到分离的时候，他就不由自主地亲了上去。

或许他早就想这么做了，只是如今的情形给了他充分的理由和条件。

在被吻住的时候，Johnny有一瞬间的惊讶，他本可以推开对方，也可以突然消失钻回V的脑子里，终止这本不应该发生的吻，可是他没有。

面前的雇佣兵很年轻，就像年轻时的他自己，脸上还没有什么被岁月侵蚀的痕迹，胡子也没有蓄长，只有一层淡青的胡茬，头发还短短地支棱在脑袋上，发质很硬，摸起来像是扎手的刺猬。

V抱着他亲得很投入，几乎心无旁骛，而他的感觉其实有一部分来自于V，那种近乎真实的触感让他着迷，仿佛在那一瞬间有了一种真正活着的感觉。

年轻的雇佣兵就像一团火焰，带着火热又汹涌澎湃的激情，同样热烈如火的主唱被点燃，根本就无法拒绝这种诱惑。

一切都是自然而然发生的，Johnny回抱住了V的肩膀，他们在摩天轮最高处的轿厢里紧紧拥抱着对方，激烈而又深入地接吻，唇舌交缠，吻得啧啧有声。

存在的意义就是被感知。

V能感知到他，所以他存在，至少在这一刻，在这狭小的空间里，他真实而具体地存在着。

Johnny从这样的想法中得到了某种愉快，甚至因此纵容并默许了V的下一步动作——血气方刚的年轻人已经不满足于接吻，他的手顺着男人的腰背往下抚摸，隔着薄薄的工字背心，他能够清晰地感受到掌下结实而蕴含着力量的肌肉鼓动的幅度。

那让V更加迫不及待，他就像是第一次和恋人上床的毛头小子，笨拙又急切地试图解开Johnny的裤子，却怎么也扒不下来。

男人闷闷地低笑了一声，大发慈悲地配合着抬了一下屁股，松开的裤子才终于顺着他的一双长腿滑到了膝弯，而后被他甩在了一边。

V像小狗一样用鼻子拱了拱他的颈窝，湿漉漉的吻落在他颈侧的皮肤上，甚至用上了牙齿厮磨啃咬，那种带着一点刺痛的酥痒让Johnny更有了实感，他没有一丝反抗，任由V为所欲为。

雇佣兵把男人抱起来，让他跨坐在自己大腿上，双手掰开Johnny紧实的两瓣臀肉，找到股缝间紧闭的后穴，捅进去了一根指头。

那里的触感果然和想象的一样，又紧又热，带着与男人硬汉的外表不符的柔软，随着呼吸收缩夹紧V的手指，让他舍不得抽出来。

“我操……”Johnny皱着眉头咬牙低咒了一声，他应该的疼的，但他还是没有叫停。

V顿了一顿，分出一只手摸到自己的背包里，掏出一盒合成牛奶，粗暴地捏爆了纸盒，弄了一手湿滑的乳白液体，全当润滑抹到了Johnny的屁股里。

借着牛奶的帮助，V往那穴口里挤进了第二根手指，他在性爱上的经验并不贫乏，但这时候所有的技巧好像都被抛到了九霄云外，他只是凭着本能想要与男人结合。

带着金属质感的义体手指冰凉坚硬，强势地撑开柔韧的括约肌，旋转着往里戳弄，将湿润的液体带进甬道中，模拟着性器进出的频率反复抽插，逐渐插弄出黏腻的水声。

Johnny别扭地抿了抿唇，V勃起的阴茎就顶在他胯间，和他的大家伙并在一块，他低头看了一眼，乐呵道：“我就说你没我的大……嘿，轻点！”

V曲起指节用力地按了一下男人的前列腺，打断了他不合时宜的发言，再次用唇舌堵住他的双唇，口中含糊道：“……足够干得你射出来了。”

差不多做完扩张，V抽出手指，拍拍Johnny的大腿让他站起来一点，扶着自己的性器对准了微张的穴口，握住对方的瘦削紧实的腰往下按压，一寸一寸地插入男人的身体。

Johnny闷哼着坐在了V的阴茎上，不得不承认，这小子的老二还是有点分量的，撑得他后穴一阵撕裂的胀痛，腹肌也紧绷出了分明的形状。他同样坚硬硕大的性器笔直地抵在V的小腹上，蹭着对方粗糙的衣料摩擦，带来一点微弱的快感。

V已经整根插了进去，Johnny的身体里比他用手指感受到的还要温热紧致，绷紧的肌肉几乎夹得他生疼，他微微皱眉，含着男人的唇瓣啃咬亲吻，缓缓向上挺动腰身，就着这个姿势开始顶弄起来。

轿厢在空中摇摇晃晃，危险的失重感使这样的交媾变得更为刺激，Johnny也跟着他的节奏，自己上下起伏身体，臀肌拍打在V的大腿上，发出啪啪的闷响。

原始的快感一波一波地从尾椎涌上来，令人情不自禁地放松大脑，暂时忘记一切烦恼，V亲够了Johnny的嘴，又把目标转移到了男人胸口。

他撩起那层形同虚设的黑色背心，低头便咬住了Johnny的胸肌，一边咬还一边用手去揉。

这里的肌肉远没有它看起来那么坚硬，反而出奇的柔软，一用力就被揉捏得变形下陷，松开手又恢复原状，V玩得不亦乐乎，舔得也十分卖力，像吃奶一样叼着男人硬起的乳头吮吸啃咬，将那两粒乳头都弄得湿漉漉的，胸膛上到处都是牙印。

Johnny又痛又爽，喉咙里发出低沉的喘息，最后干脆按住V的头，让他整张脸都埋在自己胸口，同时下身加快了起伏的速度，后穴夹着对方硬热的性器反复套弄，每次都摩擦过肠壁内的G点，给自己带来更强烈的快感。

V感到呼吸困难，脸色涨得通红，却从那种窒息中觉出了另一种奇异的快感，他快要高潮了，Johnny也是。

他们紧紧拥抱着对方，最终在V挺身一个深深的顶入之后，一起酣畅淋漓地射了出来。

Johnny在射精的那一刹那感觉自己就像重新活过来了一样，他仿佛不再是虚无的数据幽灵，没有在荒坂大楼中被炸成齑粉，仍然是那个五十多年前真真实实的、有血有肉的叛逆者。

V还在亲吻他，细碎的吻落在他的嘴角，下巴，颈侧，沿着肩膀吻到他左侧的手臂，银白色的金属义肢泛着冷硬的光芒，那正是Johnny Silverhand名字的由来。

有一瞬间，V甚至在想，如果他们两个就这样一直在一起，也不是不行。

如果可以不用再分离芯片，他们永远一体，就如同两张网交织，如同水溶于水中，火与火纠缠燃烧。

合二为一，无法分离。

他从男人身上抬起头来，目光闪烁，仿佛想要开口说些什么，但其实他什么都不用说，Johnny知道他在想什么。

他们默契地沉默了许久，停滞的摩天轮突然又恢复了动力，Johnny选择暂时消失一下，再回到地面上时，他重新现身，身上已经完全没有了性事的痕迹。

V也不再提刚才的事，只是拉着他去坐过山车，两个人并肩坐在过山车上，慢慢爬升到最高点，然后猛地俯冲下去。

呼啸的风声就在耳边，海风刮得脸颊微微刺痛，骤然的下坠与失重让Johnny忍不住惊呼出声：“我操！”

在经过一个近三百六十度旋转的弯道时，男人还冲他感慨道：“看到了没有，真牛逼！”

V笑了起来，爽朗的笑声随风飘散，他侧过脸，看着Johnny一惊一乍的样子，脸上笑意更深。

结束的时候，V忽然对Johnny说：“你的心跳很快。”

Johnny大笑道：“我已经死了，没有心。我只是一个数据灵魂。”

“那我换一种说法，你的数据心脏跳得很快，因为我的也是。”V从善如流，又半是玩笑半是认真地问：“Johnny，我们这算是约会吗？”

何止是约会啊，连炮都约了。

男人在V的脑海里咕哝着，然后像是不想再讨论这个问题，身形一闪，便消失不见了。

V低低地笑出了声。

不，不是约炮。

比那更多。

他想。

－FIN－


End file.
